Their Deaths
by Generation Nothing
Summary: This is about Percy and Annabeth's deaths-how it happened. Percabeth in the beginning. Warning: Character Death. Warning: Mean Zeus Warning: Evil Hera.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I wrote this because of one of the major discussions at school. How percy and Annabeth die in the end. So, this is it!

"I'll miss you Annabeth." Percy smiled shyly, saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you too Percy. But, it's jus a business trip. I'll be back next Tuesday." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend (and secretly hoping he'd propose.) for 5 years.

"Everyday will be pain. I won't be able to hear The breathes you take, no longer hearing you say 'I love you.' Before I shut my eyes and wander into a dark abyss of sleep will be horrible." Percy said grabbing her hand. Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"I'll miss you too." Annabeth patted his shoulder. Percy smiled. The trains bell went off.

RING RING!

"All passengers boarding the Altoniaberda to Rhode Island, please board now." The voice said from the speakers.

"Gotta go. See you when I get back." Annabeth kisses Percy. The kiss seemed to last forever, Percy was about to slip his tongue into her mouth when-

RING RING!

"All passengers boarding the Altoniaberda to Rhode Island, last chance to board now." The mysterious voice said from the speakers.

Annabeth broke the kiss. "Bye Wise Girl." Percy hugged Annabeth, slipping a box with a note inside her jacket pocket.

Annabeth boarded the train almost sadly. She sat down on the leather seat of the train. A man, wife sat close to her. They huddled closely and shared warm and brave smiles.

"We are now leaving for Rhode Island. Please enjoy." The captain, or whoever drives a train said.

The train lurched forward and Annabeth almost fell out of her seat. She swore under her breath and held onto a rail close by.

"Don't be afraid, Miss. Nothin's happening to this train." A teenage boy sat down beside her. His long blond teen hair covered a little bit by a beanie hat.

"I know." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

Zeus was angry at Poseidon. Telling him off that they wouldn't serve fish sticks for lunch at the council! He grumbled. No one tells off Zeus, and wins! Just because he's the lord of the seas doesn't mean that he can't stop the almighty Zeus from eating fish! In stick form! Zeus grumbled. What's a good way to get back at Poseidon? What's important to him most?His sons happiness of course. Zeus tried to smile once he came to a conclusion, it looked more like a grimace. Zeus went to the edge of Olympus and looked down, seeing everything. Where…Where is…? He wondered, then he spotted it. It was heading down the tracks.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his biggest bolt. He grinned when it came to full size. "Zeus! I broke a nail!" Hera called from behind him not seeing the bolt. Zeus quickly hid the bolt behind his back. "What's that?" Hera pointed behind him.

"My erm…flashlight? Of revenge?" Zeus lied. Hera saw right past it.

"Tell me the truth or we get a divorce." She glared at him. Zeus couldn't lie to her twice, she's just too dang scary.

"I want to get revenge on Poseidon for not letting me eat fish sticks, so I'm going to take away what matters most to him: His sons happiness. And what's his sons greatest happiness? His girlfriend Annabeth! So I'm taking away her life." Zeus explained. Hera's eyes lit up.

"That's perfect! Great revenge because I want revenge on her too. Zeus, make it look like an accident though. Hit one of those things that control the track and so the electricity runs through the tracks, switching them around so her train runs into another." Hera explained like she was talking to a baby.

"GREAT! I love you!" Zeus pecked her on the cheek, then looked on the ground for one of the things that controlled the tracks.

"And that's why you had Thalia?" Hera placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, just shut up about that." Zeus mumbled. Hera huffed and strutted somewhere else.

"Ah, found one!" Zeus said completely happy. He aimed his bolt, then shot it down at the speed of lightning- which it was.

**That's it for right now! I'm doing both deaths. It will be a chapter by chapter thing-so yeah! Vote in my poll. And Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 3 updates in 1 day! You think I'd update pacific half, but NO! Not until you review for my story Not As Normal. And I'm making up an Oregon phone number. Sorry! Don't know what the Oregon thing starts with. Like Parts of Arizona's starts with 480, another 602. I dunno about Oregon…

_Previously On-Their Deaths._

_Zeus shot it down at the speed of lightning-which it was._

The lightning bolt hit the track, and the tracks switched places, so now Annabeth's train was on the same track as the Golden*Star train.

Annabeth felt a small jerk in the train movements, but she just thought that's how trains were.

Zeus watched in amusement when Annabeth's train switched directions. 'Yes little pawn." He thought. 'Move little pawn. You're just a little pawn, in my big game.' He smiled and lightning flickered in his eyes as he also watched the Golden*Star getting closer to the Altoniaberda.

Annabeth-

I felt the train jerk to the left again. What's going on. I gripped the rail tighter.

"Listen, if you don't like trains, why'd you get on one? I mean, nothing's gonna-" The teen was stopped because something hit the train. I felt an immediate pain in my head as it hit the trains walls. I felt like I was flipping. The teen tumbled into the isle of the train with a grunt. There were black dots everywhere, then there were splotches of yellow and green combined then switched to purple. Then everything went black. I blinked a couple of times and I could see again. There were some fires and people with cuts and bruises. I looked to my right. The happy couple weren't moving.

I quickly got up and I saw why. There was glass in the man's chest, and the woman just sat there slumped over, but a huge puddle of blood were at the bottom of both of them, and I didn't really want to see why she had died.

There was a groan of pain to my left. I quickly ran over and there was the skater boy teen breathing unsteadily gasping for hair, and weezing.

"L-Lady, I-I…" The teens's eyes started drooping and my eyes flowed down his body, in his side was a knife. Where are all these sharp objects coming from? I thought.

"Stay awake, kid. Stay awake and strong." I said, but I knew that even I was starting to feel dizzy and majorly sleepy, so how could I make him stay awake and hold in if I dropped unconscious.

" Name's Jacob Kingston…My, my mom…I ran away from my parents cause they wouldn't let me go to any parties and wouldn't get me a new skateboard." He chuckled a little but coughed some blood up.

" I lived in Oregon and was planning to get s'far away as possible." Jacob's eyes landed on mine.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked. I nodded with tears coming to my eyes.

"Call..call them for me. Tell 'em I'm sorry…their number's…552-126-3780." His eyes had a glazed over as he stared into space and went limp. I took the knife out of him and tried picking him up. It didn't work. So I ended up dragging him out of the exit of the train. Once out I tried slinging him onto my back, he was still bleeding. The train was burning slowly and the smell of smoke made it hard to breath. I walked into a strawfield and collapsed. I looked at the blue sky and I could swear I could hear Hera's voice in my head snickering and saying "Told ya you'd pay." I blinked again and I saw a quick flash of Hades's relm. No, NO. I couldn't be dying. Not right now. Percy and I just really built a realationship. With one last glance at Jacob, and trying to picture Percy smiling, I slowly closed my eyes and admitted the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in a good mood right now! So this is my third update today! Someone asked where'd all the sharp stuff come from? I'm asking myself the same question!**

**Well, here's what I think it was: The train has a food bar up there, so they have knifes to cut bread and other foodlike things, and the glass came from the windows, and if you still don't know how Annabeth died, PM me and I'll tell you. Also, someone said Percy was OOC when talking to Annabeth about now being able to hear her breathe at night and stuff. He was joking a little bit and acting all dramatic about it. Lolz. So yeah, you could say a bit OOC.**

Percy Jackson made his way to the apartment, fiddling for the keys. He entered the now empty apartment, it seemed so lifeless without Annabeth in here, smiling and working on her usual designs for a downtown building. He sat down on the couch. Annabeth. Annabeth was heading down the tracks right now, probably already forgetting about me. I wonder if she got my letter and the box I slipped in her pocket.

An hour later I was doing what any other man would be doing, watching wrestling.

'Slam him! Slam him down hard on the mats! Tap out man! Tap out!" I screamed at the TV. I heard a buzzing noise and the table where my phone was. As soon as I got to it the buzzing stopped and the screen said: 1 missed call. I shrugged and continued watching RAW. When I went back to the couch I heard the buzzing again. I put the TV on mute just to make sure I was hearing it. I was. I got off the couch and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked the famous phone answering question.

"Is this Percy Jackson?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Jamie Logan, from the police, there's been a train accident and we're calling anyone who's related, or knows the people that were in it." I felt a knot twist in my stomach. Was Annabeth in the accident? They must have taken my silence as me saying: Go on.

"Do you know Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes."

"What is your relation?"

"Boyfriend."

"We've found her body-"I don't like the sound of that word. Body. "1 Mile away from the scene, she's with a boy who's bloodied up himself. I'm sorry Percy, but Annabeth Chase is dead." Jamie said. I almost dropped the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"Your girlfriend Annabeth Chase is dead…"

"Where is she?" I said through gritted teeth grabbing my keys and opening the door.

"She's at…" The person said. I nodded and hopped into my car door. I started driving, tears in my eyes. She wasn't dead. Annabeth is strong and powerful. She's not dead.

I was so mixed up in my thoughts; I didn't see the car coming the same way as my car, until it hit mine.

**I didn't know where to put Annabeth so I had Jamie Logan just go …**

**And Percy understands. I know it's short but my parents are rushing me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson's SUV immediately flipped over crashing into the cement a few times; another car hit his and sent it flying a different direction, it flipped, then finally came to a halt, the engine burst into flames while Percy Jackson sat in a daze, blood rushing to his head, making his face red. He had a long cut across his forehead and was now breathing unsteadily. He came out of daze gasping, fumbling for his seatbelt. But he couldn't move his fingers. His fingers were numb, or in shock. He started feeling very dizzy; a lot of blood was rushing to his head. His fingers finally came around and Percy could smell the smoke from the fire the engine has caused. His middle finger paused just right above the button. If he died, he'd be able to see Annabeth, right?

He was the hero of Olympus and would surely be admitted to Elysium for sure, right? Percy sighed as he started to see the backseat of his car light in flames. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for the flames to engulf around him. He saw a flash of Hades through his already closed eyes. He smiled a little. He could see a figure that he thought was Annabeth waiting impatiently in a line, tapping her foot. Percy felt a hot, searing pain on his arm. The fire had finally gotten to him. Percy almost chuckled when the fire reached his shirt, but didn't. He was too eager to be with Annabeth. To be dead, in the after life, but happy with Annabeth.

The flames finally engulfed him, and his last thoughts were 'Annabeth, I'm coming' before burned to death.

**Erm…not the BEST ending, but tell me what you think and maybe I'll continue on what the box and the note was. You know-**

**Percy: You flipping KILLED ME!**

**Me: Yeah…it was nice…**

**Percy: In a FIRE!**

**Me: That's what the buzz is about.**

**Percy: A FIRE!**

**Me: Urgh…**

**Percy: At least tell them about the-**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter for Their Deaths. Remember, just tell me if you want me to write a sequel for this. Or to write about other PJATO character deaths…

Dr. Jane Wilkins had inspected many bodies of the dead. None of them had made her actually cry until she saw the two bodies of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Jane was the person who was supposed to inspect the bodies, find out time of death, date of death, and cause of death.

The first of the two that she inspected was Percy Jackson. He had died in a car crash/ car fire. Most of his skin was melted of and showed some skeleton, his middle finger was raised a little bit higher than the rest. Jane inspected, that Percy was wearing a green shirt that could easily catch fire, he died at 3:40 p.m, Thursday. His eyes were already closed, so Jane guessed: He wanted to die.

The death that made her cry the most was Annabeth Chase's death. Annabeth had died on Thursday too, at 1:42 p.m. She was in a train crash and died from loss of blood and a hit to the head. Annabeth wore a brown coat, inside was a black box.

What was inside the box? That's what made Jane want to just go into a hole and sob. Inside the box was a folded up note, with the handwriting of a guy. It read:

Dear Annabeth,

We've known each other for years, 9 to be exact, and I have to say that you are the most charming, beautiful, hilarious, beautiful (did I already say that?) person I have ever met- wait the most charming, beautiful, hilarious person I will ever meet. You make me feel so happy and filled up with joy whenever I'm around you (as corny and cliché as that sounds, it's true). When you kissed me under the lake in Camp Half-blood years ago, it was amazing, I never forgot the feeling. Right after that we got together and I was at the top of my peak with you. Without you, I would possibly be dead because you've saved my butt way too many times to count. I've been waiting countless times in the past years to tell you something, I never got the courage to, or I was interrupted. But Annabeth, I can't wait for you to get back on Tuesday, I need to ask you now!

Annabeth Chase, will you marry me? If so, there is an engagement ring under this white fluffy stuff I never could learn the name of…

Percy Jackson-

More and more tears spilled out of Jane's eyes, she held the note further away from her as she cried so she wouldn't get tears on it. She lifted up the 'white fluffy stuff' (As Percy would call it), and sure enough, there was a ring, diamond encrusted. About 3 diamonds rested on the left and right of a bigger diamond that rested in the middle. It was sparkly…it was beautiful.

**Oh well, Annabeth's death was sadder…**

Percy: ***gaping * you killed me AND annabeth**

Me: **Live with it**

mE: llpuppy dog eyesll Review?

R

Re

Rev

Revi

Revie

Review

(Wherever that blue button is!)


	6. Chapter 6

Listening to music. So If I spell something wrong it isn't my fault. It's the music's for distracting me.

I entered the realm. I felt cold, but hot. I felt dark and silent. I felt…alone. Want to know something weird? I didn't even go by Charon. I'm just on the other side of the river. Weird, huh? I walked to the line. It seemed like eternity I was waiting. I finally past Cerberus, and into the hall of judge-meant. I was only a little bit afraid though. Annabeth went through this, what if King Minos recognized her and made her go to the fields of punishment? What if I go to the field of punishment?

I stepped onto the cold platform, with small rings of fire on it. King Minos and the two others sat on the sides.

"Next." Minos droned. I stepped forward even more.

The three looked at me, as if they were seeing into my soul. The murmured. I was able to hear little bits like: "He made me…punishment…hero…Olympus!...girlfriend killed…enough." They turned back to me.

"Elysium it is for you." Minos said painfully. I nodded. He pointed off to the right and I went there, walking down the path. There was a huge gate. I put my hand on it, and it opened. I looked around, and then stepped inwards.

I was hit by a blast of light, party music, and the smell of barbecue. I smiled half-heartedly, my mind racing a million miles per hour. Did Annabeth make it? Did Annabeth make it!

I wandered the small streets.

"Percy?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around, there _he_ was. Charles Beckondorf.

"Charles!" I said walking up to him doing that bro hug thing.

"Here you are!" Charles said looking at me. His eyes got sad.

"The rumors are true. The hero and heroine of Olympus are dead." Charles looked to the side.

"I'm sorry, man." I told him. He only shrugged.

"I suppose you want to see Annabeth?" He asked. My head perked up.

"Where is she?"

"My house."

"Take me."

"Pushy."

"Now."

"Ok."

"I mean it Charles."

"I'll take you."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, walk."

"Right." He walked forward and I followed. I now noticed Charles had a little wisp of smoke around him. He took me to a dull painted house. Inside was the same, but in the back yard, I heard New Orleans music, and barbecue. And there she was, sitting on the grass, with none other than Silena Beauregard clinging to her arm. I happened to listen to a little bit of their convo.

"He's not dead Silena. He's in his apartment. Probably watching wrestling." I _was _watching wrestling. Now I'm dead.

"No! He's here. He's in the land of the dead. I swear upon the river Styx."

"Well now you swear upon it. You can't die right now because you're already dead."

"I know."

"…He isn't dead."

"Yes he is."

"Let's say, if Percy was dead, where do you think he would be?" Annabeth asked.

"Trying to find you." Silena said in a 'duh' tone.

"What if he can't?" Annabeth asked. Charles tapped my shoulder and mouthed "Time to Jump in." and I knew exactly what he meant. I ran up to Annabeth from behind and hugged her.

"I'll always be able to find you." I whispered in her ear.

**Cheesy and corny ending. I know, I know. It's the music I tell you! The music! This is the last chapter, just to clear that up.**


End file.
